dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Zenyatta vs Byakuren Hijiri
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! As Sasari Haruha continued her clash with Reimu Hakurei, Byakuren Hijiri had bigger issues to deal with: An Omnic Crisis in Gensokyo even Reimu was distracted from. One of the more Heroic of the breed, Zenyatta wishes not to fight, but was given No Choice by the Buddhist Mistress. Who will take it all? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Location: Genbu River, Gensokyo. Time: 14:35 in Japan Time. Byakuren: (It took even the Dragon God by surprise... Monsters, more powerful than even Yukari-sama, broke through the Great Hakurei Barrier without the need of Shintoism, and destroyed many homes, and worse, many lives. Reimu-san didn't even care! She was still fighting a foolish Vigilante she should easily finish off in one attack! The memories of the deceased were drained; and even their souls were SNUFFED.) Now I look at what's left of the battle-scarred Genbu River, where the Kappas have been totally wiped out from the face of existence... But just as Byakuren was reminiscing of a friend of hers, a lone Omnic was meditating underneath a lone tree. Byakuren knew exactly of his race. It was the exact species that terrorized Gensokyo. Byakuren would never forgive this unit either. Byakuren: What have you done with this place?! More than half the life here died! ???: We may share the same religion, but we don't share the same personality traits. This Omnic didn't want to fight. So against her own belief, Byakuren tried to use Hanuman's Dance, before having her blade deflected by the Rogue Omnic's Shield. ???: It seems you wish to fight... If that is what you wish, then... I accept your Ante... The Omnic was preparing for battle, but just as he was about to finish, Byakuren was chanting again, just as the Omnic is ready for war. The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Byakuren striked with her blade, but the Omnic merely used his shield again. He then fired his orbs at Byakuren. But Byakuren struck back as she was countering the orbs with an Early Spell Card: Heaven Sign "Brilliance of Mahavairocana". A huge beam of light easily forces the Omnic to sacrifice his shield for inferior Health. As he needed time to recouperate his defenses, Hijiri used Garuda's Talons as she kicked upward- but the Omnic was too fast for her. Then he noticed something: Byakuren has to chant in order to use her attacks. Noting this flaw, the Omnic went to engage the enemy. He used his Orb of Discord to curse Byakuren. Byakuren had to think fast; she couldn't detatch the orb from her body, and a Volley of orbs came right at her; Fast. She tried blocking, but the volley did more damage with the Orb of Discord on her. Ultimately, her defense put her on hitstun. As Byakuren was dazed, she was imagining herself riding on a motorbike at 100km/h in the sky. But before she could realize this dream, the Omnic launched his orbs at her, followed by a full Volley, adding the fact that Byakuren was being attached the Orb of Discord each time. By this point, Byakuren was being bloodied up like die. The Omnic did not want to kill Byakuren Mindlessly. ???: How Excessively foolish... A monster like me just wanted peace and stability, where you: an old but extremely youthful woman, just wants to kill me for being an Omnic. I, had nothing to do with the crisis. Now, I suggest you use your legs. It would be worth it all the way... Byakuren then realized she was fighting for nothing. She needed to take him out right away. She had no choice but to use her Last Word: "Angirasa Veda". She flew to the sky with a decorative pattern around her, but before she could take the win, the Omnic used his Ultimate: Transcendence. ???: "Experience tranquility." Byakuren's beams of Light did zilch, and even the Omnic outlasted Byakuren's Last Word. Byakuren though, was unaware that the Omnic had his defenses back online. She had one last chance. the Omnic was weak in stature, but with enough chant, she just might pull off a OHKO... As she chanted, the Omnic was about to strike with his Orbs to finish her off. But then, Byakuren used Heaven Sign "Five-Element Mountain of Shakyamuni", which destroyed the Omnic's defenses, and even did Piercing damage. The threat has been neutralized, but not until Byakuren was killed by a Volley. THE NEXT DAY Two young girls, presumably followers of Sumireko Usami, saw the carnage; blood, scrap, and all, as they were dreaming they were in Gensokyo. Girl 1: Huh... A robot got here before us? Girl 2: I guess so... And that lady there. Did the two fight? Girl 1: I guess so. I say it was a tie. Girl 2: Shouldn't we be focusing on the existence of Gensokyo? We are lucid here, y'know. Girl 1: Yeah. Let's go before a Youkai finds us and eats us... Girl 2: Sure! But we'll have to outrun them, like, now. The two ran away from the carnage without trace evidence of their existence... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: Looks like Byakuren Hijiri couldn't re- WHAT?! THEY BOTH DIED??? Damn... This DBx... IS A DRAW. Next Time Guts: Stand aside. Garruk Wildspeaker: You don't seem to understand: WHERE IS THAT GODDAMN DEATHMAGE!!!? Guts: I said Stand aside. Garruk Wildspeaker: Last chance, Swordsman: ' ''WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!!?!?!?!? ''' Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Blizzard Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:BMHKain